Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Ch0chette
Summary: Il avait pas l’air d’un con tiens, assis sur son banc. Mais il s’était promis d’être présent à chaque événement important de sa vie. Même si aujourd’hui elle se mariait avec un autre que lui.


_Ami du jour bonjour_

_je suis vraiment desole mais je ne peux pas etre tres presente en ce moment mais je vous poste cet os jespere que vous aimerai et que je pourrait revenir tres vite pour poster la suite de " quqnd les illusions s'envolents_

_Bisous_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Il avait pas l'air con tiens, sur son banc, pardonnez la vulgarité mais il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était une énorme connerie de resté assis là, à rien faire, à laisser passer sa vie, sa vie positive belle et heureuse.

Il faut dire qu'il ne se bougeait pas vraiment pour faire changer les choses.

Il avait mis un smoking, pour se moquer encore plus de sa situation : toujours faire preuve d'autodérision dans ses moments là; c'était la clé de la survie mentale, sinon on déprime, et quand on déprime on a une fâcheuse tendance à pleurer. Et Derek Venturi ne pleurait pas, ou très peu, en privé, sous une couette à l'abri des regards.

Et là, justement une poussière lui était rentrée dans l'œil, et il n'y avait que ce stupide couple de pigeon qui batifolait joyeusement pour le voir. Voila que maintenant il se mettait à voir de l'amour partout. Pathétique.

C'est triste à dire mais Derek Venturi était devenu pathétique depuis qu'il avait appris la connaissance de Cyril… Sous cette forme là en tout les cas.

Le grand, le beau, le merveilleux Cyril, qui était gentil, attentionné, qui aimait les enfants et rêvait d'un mariage comme dans les contes. Comme Casey. Derek cracha par terre.

Il avait une forte envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant à son prénom. C'est drôle comment quelqu'un que vous aduliez puisse devenir tout l'opposé. Humour noir, bien entendu

Parce qu'en plus de toutes ses qualités, il a fallu que Monsieur soit joueur de hockey, professionnel, dans la meilleure ligue et capitaine par-dessus le marché.

Derek n'avait plus qu'a se trouvé un arbre solide et une corde bien épaisse. Il n'était rien face à ce riche et célèbre joueur, il ne jouait plus dans la même cour, Derek était resté à la maternelle et Cyril faisait des ravages à la fac.

Avec toutes ses qualités, Cyril avait aussi le mérite de plaire à toute la famille, non en faite il était devenu leur héros.

Le banc ou il était, était face à l'entrée immense de son enfer, ou du pacte que passait à ce moment précis la femme de sa vie.

Eh oui Derek Venturi avait finit par trouvé son âme sœur, à la reconnaitre et Platon(1) était venu le félicité dans l'un de ses rêves. Mais il n'a pas réussi à la garder auprès de lui, et il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Il avait la certitude absolu que c'était elle et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir, il ne lui avait pas dit « je t'aime aussi » quand elle lui avait tout dit. Il l'avait regardé faire ses valises les larmes aux yeux, vider sa chambre et partir sans essayer de la retenir, sans dire un seul mot. Et Platon lui avait fait sa fête.

Parce que le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il y avait couté au bonheur de sa compagnie, savoir qu'elle souriait pour lui, qu'elle le regardait lui, qu'elle pensait à lui. Ils en avaient passés des moments, rien que tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence à seulement profité de la présence de l'autre et de sentir sa respiration dans son coup. Il avait couté à ses lèvres, à son corps, à son âme. C'était ça le pire. Savoir se que c'était sans pourvoir y avoir encore accès, avoir atteint le paradis mais être brutalement ramené sur terre avec du mauvais temps, des disputes et du Cyril.

Derek avait de nombreuses qualités, mais pas celle d'exprimer ce que l'on ressentait, surtout auprès de la gente féminine. C'était sans doute pour sa qu'il avait un réel succès : car il était mystérieux et avait l'allure d'un rebelle, anticonformiste qui se fiche du respect et des règles Tout ce dont raffolait les filles, toutes sauf elle, en fin de compte c'était peut-être elle, l'anticonformiste.

Mais elle avait fini par creuser et par découvrir qui était le véritable Derek. Un être avec un cœur gros, derrière une épaisse carapace. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier comme il était, avec ses qualités mais surtout ces défauts. Il avait accepté d'être enfin compris, et puis il avait trouvé que c'était une faiblesse. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir passé quelque instants dans le bonheur total il l'avait repoussé, rejeté violement, et il avait réussi. Ah ça bravo ! Il avait réussi à la pousser dans les bras d'un autre, dans les bras d'un sentimental qui aime les démonstrations d'affections et les mots dégoulinant d'amour.

Les cloches sonnèrent à l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtisse et le soleil continuait de taper fort. Derek dénoua sa cravate pour l'enlever et la poser sur le banc et ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Dire que la chose qu'il craignait le plus rendait des centaines, voir des milliers de personnes heureuses. A quoi bon lutter, s'il était seul contre tous. A quoi bon sacrifier le bonheur de tous au débit du sien. Et dieu lui en était témoin que cette femme il l'a voulait rien que pour lui, il aurait souhaité s'enfermer avec elle sur une île déserte et ne plus jamais en sortir pour ne pas qu'un autre Cyril la lui vole. Il voulait se réveiller à ses cotés, avec son odeur flottant partout autour de lui, sur lui. Pouvoir s'endormir dans ses bras, bercer par sa respiration calme et ses battements de cœur frénétique. Il désirait tellement la voir frissonner sous ses caresses, l'entendre murmurer son nom.

Tant de rêve brisé à cause d'une putain de fierté qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'il attendait devant l'église. Il avait toujours détesté les mariages de toute manière, sauf celui de la tante de Casey ou tout s'était passé de travers. Là rien ne voulait partir en cacahuètes, et sa le rendait fou.

Soudain il vit sa princesse en blanc quitter la cérémonie, en courant, très vite suivi par son fiancé. A première vue ils se disputaient, vu les nombreuses gesticulations et les expressions du visage de Casey. Elle semblait vouloir partir mais il la retenait s'en cesse par le bras. Au moment ou Derek allait intervenir, Casey dégagea violement son bras de son fiancé, elle lui parla quelque secondes et le poussa vers l'église, ou il finit par disparaitre.

Derek s'avança légèrement afin de mieux l'apercevoir. Elle avait l'air lasse et triste, mais déterminée et soulager, comme lorsqu'elle arrivait à résoudre un problème particulièrement ardu. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur son visage à lui, elle décida de le rejoindre. Après quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta face à lui et demanda.

--Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

--Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu n'avais pas un rendez vous de la plus haute importance aujourd'hui ?

Il avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure et il détestait ça. Il détestait n'être plus maitre de ses émotions et perdre ses moyens et elle avait un don pour ça. Elle avait toujours eu cette emprise, ce pouvoir mystérieux sur lui : lui couper le souffle et faire en sorte que son cœur se mettre à battre tellement vite qu'il avait peur quelque fois qu'il s'arrête brusquement.

--Je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait ce n'était pas aussi important, que c'était même insignifiant. Maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse : qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Derek savait pertinemment que c'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis des mois. N'étant pas certain d'y parvenir, il concentra tout de même tout son courage et se lança.

--Je me suis fais une promesse…ne louper aucune des évènements majeur de la femme que j'aime le plus sur cette planète, même si ça me fait un mal de chien, tien écoutes.

Il prit alors doucement sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son cœur. Il sourit voyant la lueur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux et le frisson qui lui avait parcouru le bras. Derek sourit encore plus quand il remarqua que Casey ne savait plus quoi dire donc il continua. Car peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu

--Malheureusement, bête comme je suis, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher l'inévitable de se produire.

--A oui ? Et c'est quoi l'inévitable ?

--Qu'elle se marie avec un autre que moi.

Casey resta bouche bée, les yeux embués. Le mariage pour Derek était une perte de temps et l'entendre dire ça devait la retourner au plus profond d'elle-même.

--Alors j'ai besoin de conseils… termina Derek

Casey sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant que ses joues ne deviennent toutes rouges.

--Je propose un traitement de choc.

Derek la regarda perplexe, un sourcil relevé, ce qui la fit sourire.

--Ben je pense que tu devrais l'embrasser pour être sûr qu'elle ne perd rien.

--Tu crois qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas ?

--Qui ne tente rien n'as rien, et puis au pire tu te récolteras une gifle.

Derek grimaça et Casey éclata de rire, éclat qui fut coupé par le baiser passionné que lui donnait Derek à se moment précis. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, des applaudissements les sortirent de leur bulle, un tonnerre d'applaudissement provenant des convives qui était sortit de l'église.

Casey souriait de toutes ses dents, dans les bras de Derek tandis que lui la regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et par planter son regard dans le sien.

--Sa te dit de devenir Madame Venturi aujourd'hui ?

--J'ai cru comprendre que Monsieur Venturi détestait les mariages.

--Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et puis pour toi je peux même faire des discours dégoulinant d'amour, des poèmes à l'eau de rose, des décla…

--J'ai compris je crois, dit Casey dans un éclat de rire puis elle repris, ses yeux retrouvant enfin sa véritable lumière, je serais honorée de devenir ta femme.

Il y eu un mariage ce samedi ci. Les convives n'était plus les mêmes, le bonheur de la mariée non plus et le marié encore moins. Ce samedi là, c'est Derek Venturi qui épousa Casey McDonalds, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que là mort les sépare.

Et Derek était sur d'une chose, s'est qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre, le possible et l'impossible, pour accomplir sa promesse jusqu'à sa mort.


End file.
